


where the heart is

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Companion Piece, Confessions, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, One Shot, Post-Strike, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: David and Spot get to talking (again)





	where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a companion piece to [don't take much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253183) !!!

The cool evening was painted in a soft murmur, the bunk room a gentle scene compared to the streets that lay below. 

David sat on a windowsill, watching as everyone settled in for the night. How different their lives were from his and yet, it felt like home.

A few of the older newsies were helping the youngest children, reading them stories, tucking them into bed, while others continued to chat and play like the day had just begun. David’s parents only had to look after three children and he was constantly in awe how each and every newsie looked after one another.

“You shacking up here too?”

David pulled himself from his thoughts to look at Spot, who had joined him by the window. 

“Jack insisted,” David shrugged, a small grin tugging at his mouth. “Did Race do the same?”

David kept down his teasing as Spot snapped his head away, face flushed. “You don’t live too far, so I’ve heard. Jack must really care about you.”

Spot was making this too easy, but David let himself follow along Spot’s train of thought and chewed on his lip. 

“He...we’ve talked a lot. Worked through some things,” David confessed, not sure why. 

Even with Spot’s cold stare, his intimidating posture, David found all his truths bursting forth, as if he could hardly contain himself from spilling his soul. Spot’s eyes darted around and David swallowed as he mulled over his next words. 

“That’s good,” Spot nodded, voice low. “He needs to talk. He forgets sometimes, gets wrapped up in his head. Not good for him, but he never did listen to me much.”

The corners of David’s mouth twitched and he clasped his hands together as Spot propped himself on the other corner of the windowsill. 

“Trying to get Race to talk too. He’s got a mouth like yours but when he’s…,” Spot paused for a moment, a small sigh leaving him as he crossed his arms. “It feels like I do too much and not enough.”

David glanced at the room, picking Race and Jack out easily. Yet again, Race was telling a story of grandiose proportions while Jack, for a moment, met eyes with David and shook his head with a grin. 

“I think if you’re putting your heart into it...no matter what, that’s all Race can ask of you,” David turned back to Spot, a small smile sprouting on Spot’s face as he watched Race. “We’re still young, Spot. Still have things to learn.”

Spot’s head tilted down, one hand starting to pick at the stray splinters of wood on the sill. “Yeah...just kids, ain’t we?”

“Just,” David smiled, his head tilting back. 

They had formed a union, built a strike against some of New York’s richest. They were more than “kids”, but there was a comfort in knowing none of them had to grow up just yet. At the end of the day, with the strike settled, they could still find ways to find joy in life. It was truly special and David couldn’t help think how this would shape their lives from here on out. 

“Now that’s a smile,” Spot nudged David and David laughed, rubbing his face as his cheeks heated up. 

“Good thoughts,” David replied, his gaze drifting over to Jack again. 

“We got some good ones,” Spot agreed, pushing off the sill as Race bounded over to them. “Talk to you soon, Davey,” he managed to get out before a beaming Race tugged Spot away by both arms.

It was then Jack joined David’s side and the two laughed together at whatever shenanigans Race was throwing Spot into next. 

“He good company?” Jack asked sincerely, turning to face David. 

“Excellent,” David smiled, his hand reaching out to Jack’s own. “But you know I like yours best.”

Jack scoffed, a small blush forming on his face as he tried to bite down his smile. “Wasn’t accusing you of nothing.”

“I know,” David squeezed Jack’s hand, glancing around before placing a small kiss on Jack’s cheek. “We should sit down with them sometime, Spot and Race, just the four of us.”

“I’d like that,” Jack gazed into David’s eyes. “Think we’d have a good time.”

As David followed Jack’s lead back to his bunk, there was no shortage of happiness as it jumped through his mind. No one knew what each day would bring, but with moments like these, David found himself not minding. He had found even more family and love here in the Manhattan lodging house along with the small addition from Brooklyn.

They would all stay together, he was sure and he didn’t dare spare a thought for what might’ve happened had he never run into Jack that fateful summer day.

**Author's Note:**

> i just ... needed more of spot & davey hhhh 
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
